A Cat of the Shadows and Her Man of Steel
by Dizzymixer
Summary: SET AFTER X-MEN 3 Kitty is utterly depressed by the deaths of her teammates and friends but there's no one left to help her up except someone completely unexpected, but is it 'appropriate? And how much does each of them like the other? Rated for safety
1. Chapter 1: Cheer Me Up

This is my second fanfic, and my first X-Men. It's set after X-Men 3 and pairs my favourite X-Men cannon- Kitty and Colossus (Piotr). While this is set after the movie I'm also a bit of a comic book geek so there may be a bit of Comic book evidence in some parts. Sorry! I hope it doesn't confuse solely movie goers. By the way Piotr is pronounced "Peter" and also sometimes written as "Peter" but at other times in comics as "Piotr". This is because he is Russian so I went with the Russian version. Just remember that when they say Piotr think of them saying "Peter".

A special thanks to: Ellen Julie, White Tigress in the Moonlight, Gwen and Freya for being my X-Men supporters and firm fanfic readers. I plan to get the rest up today or tomorrow! :D

Hope you enjoy reading!! And please, if anything seems out of character, or anything to do with my writing I'd love to know so I can improve so reviews are very much appreciated!

xoxo Dizzy

***

A Cat of the Shadows and Her Man Of Steel

Part 1

Kitty lay on her bed in her room staring blankly at the ceiling. There was a knock at her door and Kitty said, with no emotion apparent in her voice, "Come in."

She didn't see who entered and sat beside her on the bed but she then heard him say,

"You didn't look so good earlier, you okay?"

"Am I okay?" asked Kitty, upset at the very question, but refusing to look at the person, "Am I okay? Where have you been?!"

"Kitty, it's affected everyone. It's just, you were pretty close to them all since you arrived and-"

"Are **you** okay?" Kitty demanded, turning her head to stare at Piotr. Her dark brown hair fanned out on the pillow and her big brown eyes not backing down.

"No, I'm not Kitty. But I seem to be able to handle it, you don't seem to. You haven't left your room in a long time, and you refuse to eat," Piotr replied.

"Piotr, the Professor, Jean and Scott are dead. They're dead! Gone. What am I meant to be feeling?"

"Kitty," Piotr moved and soon his hip was touching her side, around her stomach, and his face was closer, more visable. She wanted to look away but she couldn't bring herself to, she couldn't break the eye contact. So she just lay there, her head tilted and taking in everything. She hadn't noticed before now just how good looking he was, "the Professor and Jean may be dead," he began speaking again, "but we're okay. We're safe. They would have been happy that we're still here. And it's still our duty to protect people. I was talking to Hank McCoy earlier, the ambassador? The sciency guy? He said that the cure may wear off. Magneto could return."

"Doesn't their deaths have ANY effect on you?" Kitty demanded, shutting her eyes. His image wouldn't leave.

"Yes, they do. But I don't believe Scott's dead. And I'm thankful Storm, Logan, Rogue, Bobby and especially you, didn't die."

"Especially...?" Kitty shook her head and opened her eyes. She could feel his body heat, where his hip was touching her, through her shirt. "Why don't you believe Scott's dead?" she asked him.

"Because besides a half confession from an unstable Jean there is no evidence," Piotr replied.

Kitty just lay there turning this possibility over in her mind.

"I saw you hanging out with Bobby. Rogue was really upset."

"Why?" Kitty asked.

"Because she thinks something's going on between you two," Colossus answered, "She went to go get the cure. When none of you could find her she was out getting the cure."

"But there's nothing going on!" Kitty sat up, trying to make her point clear to Piotr, "Bobby and are just friends! Did she get the cure?"

"I don't know, but even if she did we have evidence that it's not permanent."

"Storm told me that everything will be okay," Kitty whispered. Her voice was breaking. Piotr suddenly realised that this was the most vulnerable he'd ever seen her. She suddenly covered her face with her hands and brought her knees up, burying her head down. Cautiously he reached out a hand and pulled away the hair covering her eyes. She turned her head a little more.

"Shhh, Kitty it's okay. It WILL be okay."

"This has been my home for a while," Kitty murmured.

"It's still your home," Piotr said. He tried comforting her by hugging her. She resisted,

"My home included the Professor... and Scott and... Jean," she said.

"So did mine. But things will never be okay if you don't believe they CAN be. Belief is a strong and powerful thing," Piotr told her gently.

She looked up at him with her tear streaked eyes and then wordlessly hugged him, burying her head into his chest. He let his arms go around her, hugging her back. After a minute or so she pulled out and Piotr said with a grin,

"Hey, I have an idea. Come with me," and he took her hand.

She followed him through the school to the outside grounds, all the way up to the trees near the basketball court. They could see the entire area of the school from the little tree hill and the sun was slowly setting in the distance.

"I love sunsets," Kitty sighed.

"I know," Piotr smiled.

"How?" asked a confused Kitty.

"Because I heard you telling Rogue once," he grinned.

Kitty just laughed, "Fair enough!"

"Do you want to have a tumble race?" He asked her quite suddenly.

"A tumble race?" she questioned.

"You see who's the fastest to tumble down this hill," Piotr said.

"Sure!" said Kitty and just started without the countdown.

"Hey!" Piotr complained, but was laughing on the inside and he quickly began.

At the bottom, Kitty jumped to her feet, and hopping up and down on the spot, giggling with her hands flailing in the air she shouted, "I WON! I WON!"

Colossus rose, "But you cheated Ms. Shadowcat!"

A rather mischievous Kitty replied, "If you can actually CATCH me I'll admit it."

Piotr chased her, but after she became intangible every time he got close he admitted defeat.

"Even if I do become Colossus, man of steel, you can still go right through me!" he sighed.

"Yes, it's true," smiled Kitty, "So Man of Steel you are defeated. How does it feel?"

They were a meter away from each other and Piotr shrugged but Kitty was caught off guard when a steel Piotr quickly grabbed her and ran, tickling her until she came to her senses and ghosted through him landing on the ground and springing up like the cat she called herself.

"Nice try Buddy!" and she ran off. He chased her once more through the now dark grounds all the way up to her room.

She panted and flopped onto her bed.

"Thanks," she said with the brightest smile he'd seen for a while.

"What for?" He asked from the doorway. It wouldn't be appropriate to go in right now, it was rather late.

"For cheering me up," she told him.

"Your welcome," he replied, with a smile that made her heart warm up in a way she didn't know possible.

"You're a great guy Piotr," Kitty said, getting up and giving him another hug. She was so much shorter than he that her head reached the bottom of his lungs, but it buried into his shirt, and he could feel the warmth of her body up against him.

After the hug he pulled away and rather roughly said, "Good night Kitty." He turned gruffly and walked off down the corridor without looking back. Kitty just stood in the doorway watching him.

That night when Piotr changed out of his clothes into his boxers to sleep he smelt something different in the room as he removed his shirt. He sniffed around, he even checked his bathroom and then he realised it was his shirt. He brought it up to his nose taking in the scent. His shirt smelled like Kitty. He wasn't sure why but he didn't put it into the washing basket.

***

NOTE: You have to remember that in my mind (COMIC BOOK NERD) Piotr is still meant to be the older one in this fanfic. It gets explained more later. Hope you liked this. Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Underage

Notes: I'm really liking this chapter. I hope you all enjoying the story. I'm not sure if Wolverine is out of character or not. I found him harder to write than any of the others. This also explains some of the story a bit more I think. I thought of a song that might fit Piotr, it's by Something Corporate and called "She Paints Me Blue." This chapter is a bit shorter than the others. I also felt that I had to write Piotr more from the comics than the movie because he hardly talks or does much in the movie. Please review!

***

Kitty cheered up that week. She hadn't seen Piotr much but he had always been a busy person. He often helped out with the younger students. The ones that just joined and were put into the "New Mutants" teams. He was good with them and both helped them train and gain control of their powers. What with all that had happened recently the X-Men team hadn't begun retraining. Wolverine would hardly talk to anyone, Storm was trying to control the school and offer counselling, Bobby was nowhere to be found, and neither was Rogue for that matter. Kitty had offered to teach some of the younger classes on Storm's behalf. She wanted to speak to Piotr but there had so far, been no chances. So she decided to was better to be happy for now and wait. There would come a time. It wasn't like he was avoiding her, was it?

She ate animatedly at breakfast about six days after Piotr had cheered her up.

"What's up kiddo? You seem a lot better lately," Logan asked. He'd been moody, depressed and hardly talked recently. Kitty was glad he was trying to talk to someone. He had been asking Storm about Rogue yesterday, but when Storm had no answers he'd jumped out the window and stormed off into the forest of trees nearby.

"I'm not sure, I'm just... I miss everyone but I think that I can really move forward. The Professor and Jean...and Scott would have wanted me to. And to keep the X-Men team going, helping people," Logan had shuddered at Kitty mentioning Jean but she just ignored it.

"I saw you out with Colossus the other night," muttered Logan, "Kitty he's a bit older than you, okay? Just, it's not right. Not now. Be careful. Guys that are older. Kiddo, just watch it," and then Logan got up and left.

Kitty stopped eating and thought for a moment. Piotr was five years older than her. But she hadn't really thought of him in that way. Not until now. She liked him, and she liked being around him. She certainly felt a bit more for him than she ever had for Bobby. But even if she did like him like that he probably wouldn't about her. She was fifteen and he... he was twenty. She was underage. In this state you had to be seventeen. She was not seventeen. She was turning sixteen soon... but really that wasn't enough. She was UNDERAGE. And why would he go for a girl like her anyway?

"Kitty. Kitty, honey, are you okay?" came a voice. Kitty jerked out of her thoughts.

"What?" she blinked and looked around, coming face to face with Storm, "I'm sorry, what were you saying Storm?"

"Are you okay sweetie? You looked like..."

"Don't worry about it. Were you going to tell me something?" Kitty asked, moving her spoon around in her cereal.

"Well I can't find Rogue, and I asked Piotr to find Bobby but we're going to try and have a Danger Room session. We haven't had one for a while," Storm said, "Two hours, see you there."

Kitty wasn't concentrating very well in the Danger Room. Just as she was fighting a practice drone she fell and Colossus hurriedly ran and caught her.

"Thanks Colossus," she managed to utter. It had surprised her way too much when she fell and if it hadn't been for Piotr something far worse could have happened. But much more annoying was the fact that her brain had started thinking about how much she liked being held by him.

"Be more careful Shadowcat," he whispered close to her ear before putting her down. The lights suddenly came on and Logan and Storm appeared in the light.

"Kitty are you okay?" Storm asked.

"Yes, thanks," She replied.

"What the hell was that?" Logan demanded, "if that had been in the real world, especially if steel boy couldn't catch you, you could have died."

"Logan, I'm sorry," Kitty said. She didn't like this situation. Logan was right but it was the way he said it. It was so out of character for her too, to be so vulnerable, so off her game.

"Do you want to end up like the Professor, Scott and Jean?" Logan shouted.

"Logan-" Storm began but was cut off by an angry Colossus.

"Lay of her Logan!"

"Look if she had done that-"

"She made a mistake. It's very out of character, and you've already explained, quite frankly and terrifyingly about what would have happened in the real world. WE GET IT! But if you'd known anything about anything lately it's that she's been completely depressed about their deaths and I can understand that you're grieving but don't you DARE take it out on ANYONE ELSE!"

"And I understand if you've fallen for a girl still too young for you-"

"Logan," hissed Colossus.

"Looks to me like you might end up taking advantage of teenage girls now, Mr. Steel Man," Logan snarled.

"Don't make this about me Logan, as if I'd ever do ANYTHING like that!" Colossus yelled, "You're the one IN THE WRONG HERE! With the way you've been acting anyone would question if you even care about Kitty. So just BACK OFF!"

"And you know what I think? That you care a bit too much about Kitty," Logan retorted.

"Why I outta-" and as Colossus began to hurl himself at Logan there was sharp flash of lightning and both of them had to jump out of the way.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" screeched Storm.

Logan growled and left, Storm looked at a speechless terrified Kitty and an enraged Colossus before she followed Logan. Colossus gave Kitty a look and then wordlessly stormed out the door and made his way to his room.

A few hours after the outburst of Logan and Colossus a confused Kitty was walking up to her room having just finished her tutoring session with young Wilder. She was so utterly confused about what had happened in the Danger Room.

"Listen kid, I'm sorry for the way I acted before. We've just lost so many..." said Logan, from behind her. She turned to face him. He avoided her gaze and swept on by here down the hallway. Kitty watched him and then turned off down a separate corridor to her own room.


	3. Chapter 3: My Nightmares

Please keep reviewing! I hope you're liking it so far! I'm thinking "Lullaby" by the Dixie Chicks right now, more Kitty. Maybe not her personality but the way she's feeling. I hope this is in character. Take it easy on me, it's my first X-Men Fanfic!!! But I love writing Colossus. He's heaps of fun. :D

ENJOY!

***

It was a horrible nightmare, filled with smoke that choked her. There were endless flames and empty darkness. And she felt as though every one of her atoms were being squeezed together and pushed apart. She wa surrounded and unable to ghost anywhere, unable to escape anything. She screamed and cried out and felt like she was just getting tangled up in something that choked her some more. Suddenly she was falling.

"Don't worry about it Logan, it's okay," Colossus said as they both sat at the table downstairs. Storm had left Logan alone when they heard Nightcrawler trying unsucessfully to break up a fight between two young girls, one could manipulate water and the other could shoot electricity from her hands. Not a good combination.

"I just. I did it. I **killed** her," Logan shook his head, unable to come to grips with what **he'd** done.

"Logan, it had to be done," Colossus muttered.

There was a scream and from the ceiling Kitty appeared. She'd phased right through but stopped phasing and hit the floor hard. The scream died in her throat.

"Kitty!" Colossus ran to her, coming to terms with the reality of what had just happened.

"I'll get Hank," said Logan, running, "C'mon kiddo, you can't be hurt. Not another person in this damn place."

After a quick look Hank had Colossus lift her and take her to the lab. As gently as he could Colossus picked her up and took her away.

"Is she okay?" Bobby asked tentatively after glancing at her.

"What are you doing here Bobby?" Piotr asked. Bobby was standing a step inside the room, and Piotr was facing Kitty with his back to Bobby.

"I'm here to see Kitty," Bobby answered.

"And why would you care?" Piotr responded coldly.

"Because I care about her. She's my friend Piotr," Bobby said, taking a few steps forward.

"You care about her?" Piotr spun around and faced Bobby, his eyes blazing, "Some friend you've been lately. She's needed someone and you weren't there for her, were you?"

"Look Pete, I don't see how any of this has anything to do with you," Bobby growled.

"She doesn't need this right now. For the time being you need to leave her alone Bobby," Piotr got to his feet and blocked Bobby's path to the bed, "Concentrate on your own problems. It might be better for you anyway, considering how you and Rogue are at the moment."

Bobby took in a breath, taking in the situation.

"Alright Piotr, I'll go. Take good care of Kitty. But you hurt her and no steel will stop me, because despite what you think I do care about her. She's a good friend."

Slowly Kitty opened her eyes. Her head felt like a ton of bricks had been dropped on top of it earlier but she forced herself to open up and look around. Slowly she sat up and saw that Piotr was there. He had half of his large muscular body lying on her bed, his head by her upper legs, his other half in the chair. Unable to believe he was there she slowly stretched her hand out to touch his that was up where stomach had been. As she did so she said in a sighing breath, "Piotr?"

It must have been a light sleep because at her gentle touch his eyes fluttered open. When they locked with hers he lifted himself up, in an ecstatic whisper he said, "Hey, you're awake!"

"Yes," groaned Kitty, but my entire body feels like it went through a windmill, and most of all my head feels as though it's been clubbed. Did you stay here all night?"

Piotr just nodded.

"You didn't have to," Kitty murmured.

"I wanted to," Piotr replied.

"Thanks," Kitty smiled, "thanks for everything."

"Piotr, I think you should leave Ms. Pryde alone now. I need to give her a bit of medication and let her rest," said Hank McCoy, entering the room with a doctors bag.

"Right Hank," said Piotr, with a special smile for Kitty, one that made her shiver and her belly do a flop despite her wishing that nothing would happen when he gave a smile. He would never date somoene like her. He was just doing it to be a good guy right? Because he was friends with her?

_"And I understand if you've fallen for a girl still too young for you-"_

_"And you know what I think? That you care a bit too much about Kitty," Logan retorted._

Surely that meant something? It had to, right?

Kitty shook her head, she shouldn't get her hopes up. And now her head started throbbing, maybe no more shaking of heads.

Once outside Piotr was less happy. He rain his fingers quickly through his hair, and then slammed his fist into a wall. He'd fallen for her, he really had. Why? It was almost as though she'd entranced him. He'd do anything for her. And ugh, it wasn't right. She was too young, she was underage, he'd be called a cradlesnatcher. That he would be taking advantage. Was he taking advantage? He was probably bad for her. Angry with the situation he stormed off to his favourite place in the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4: Shadows and Steel

Last chapter, hope you've enjoyed it. This chapter I'm thinking "The Only Exception" by Paramore. It feels right.

Once more, I hope this is in character. Any constructive criticism and feedback is appreciated! I hope you like this chapter and I was a bit iffy about the ending. Thanks for reading!

***

A few days later and Mr. McCoy was satisfied with Kitty's progress.

"You can return to your own room- but no physical exertion for the next week and especially no phasing, if you can help it."

Kitty sat in her room when there was a sharp knock on her door.

"Come in," she called, setting aside her ethics homework. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, her hair out and messy and her in inconspicuous slacks and a comfy hoodie.

"So it's true, you're out of the labs," said Piotr, entering the room.

"Yes," she smiled a smile that gave Piotr goosebumps involuntarily, " 'tis true. But no physical stuff, including phasing, for about a week."

"I see, Shadowcat," grinned Piotr, sitting on the edge of her bed. She moved a little, wanting to make a bit more room for him.

"You've been so wonderful lately," Kitty said. She pulled him so he actually did move to have more room.

"No problem," Piotr replied.

Slowly Kitty moved closer and hugged him. She was letting him into her vulnerableness and he appreciated it, hugging her back. He could feel her little heartbeat. The hold she had over him was taking effect. He could smell that beautiful scent.

"I don't think I'd be here, sitting so sanely on my bed if it werent for you, so thanks."

"It's okay," Piotr whispered and wanting to break the mood, to change the feelings he began tickling her.

"Hey!" she protested, squirming uncontrollably. When she'd stopped, pieces of her hair had fallen out from where they'd been tucked behind her ears. Gently Piotr removed them and tucked them back where they'd been. But he was so careful with her, as if because he was large he could just crush her by touching her. Unable to stop herself she leaned forward and kissed him, catching him by surprise. It was the most passionate, heartfelt kiss Piotr had ever been given and uncontrollably he returned it, ignoring the many voices in his mind telling him it was wrong.

The kiss slowly finished, her hands around his face.

"I shouldn't have done that," he said, he didn't want to believe what had just happened. He'd had the best kiss of his life with a fifteen year old. He was falling in love with a fifteen year old. She couldn't even drive!

"Why not?" Kitty asked.

"Because, because I'm bad for you. I'm too old for you. It's wrong Kitty, I shouldn't have done it."

"It's not wrong. It's okay. You're not bad for me, and ages can change," Kitty said, slipping her small hands into his bigger ones. He found he liked holding her tiny hands but he pulled his away.

"It IS wrong Kitty. I'm twenty, you're fifteen," he said, standing up.

"And don't you care about me?" she asked confused.

"Of course I care about you. What kind of question is that?!" Piotr demanded turning around to face her.

"Piotr, please, don't leave. I don't want to be alone, without you. The people I used to turn to are gone. They're dead, or missing, or caught up in some deep emotional pain. The only person left is you. I don't care what anyone says, but I know that I need you. If you walk through that door then I'm lost and stuck in the same place that you found me in."

Piotr had frozen, one step away from the door. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't do it. He turned around.

"I'm bad for you," he said.

She slowly got up, and slid off the bed, shortening the distance between them in a few of her short steps and from her spot, her head only reaching the end of his lungs, she said,

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

She said it simply, but with such an emotional charge in her voice that Piotr's breath froze too.

"I would do anything for you Kitty. I know I'm falling in love with you. But I'm not going to kid either of us, you're fifteen. That complicates things," he said.

"I told you, I don't care what anyone says. I need you in my life. Don't walk out of it."

He knew then and there he wouldn't be able to resist her,

"I'll never leave you if you don't want me to," he whispered, his arms sliding around her waist and effortlessly lifted her up, a gorgeous smile gracing her face. Then her hands touched his face and they kissed once more.

Kitty had her Man of Steel who would never leave her and wait for eternity. The one that made her feel in ways she had never felt before. The one she would follow to the ends of the earth, or up into the greatest stars of heaven. Piotr had his Cat of the Shadows who would brighten his day and make his heart pound inside the steel chest. The girl he couldn't help but smile when he was around, the one he'd vowed he'd protect forevermore. The one he would wait for as long as it took.

And they were X-tra Special. No matter what happened in their X-Men team, or the different people that would surround them they would never give up their hope, or the love deep inside. They could bury it or pretend it didn't exist. But it was always there.

For a Cat of the Shadows and a Man of Steel would forever belong to the other.


End file.
